


Love Comes Softly

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [72]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT3, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Hallmark Channel prompt:MCU, Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes, Love Comes Softly (2003)In which Bucky reflects on the positive changes in his life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Love Comes Softly

Bucky’s life had always been hard.

Growing up during the Great Depression, he’d had to fight for everything he had: work, food, Steve’s safety when he picked fights with every asshole in Brooklyn. After, when he joined the Army, he’d marched through the cold and the rain and the mud. Put his life on the line over and over.

Once Hydra had taken him, his life had been all hard edges and icy blankness and pain, pain, pain.

That was the past. The present had snuck up on him in a way he didn’t expect.

Things now were soft. Soft bed, soft words, soft touches. Sometimes he mistrusted it and lashed back at what he felt was being handled. He’d had enough of being handled. It was difficult to allow himself to be cared for, even though he understood it wasn’t always for his benefit.

“Here you go,” Sam said, handing a mug to Bucky. “Extra whipped cream.”

He dropped down next to Bucky on the sofa, close enough that there wasn’t any space between them. He had his own mug, with far less whipped cream than he’d piled on Bucky’s hot cocoa.

“This is it right here,” Sam said. He took a sip of his cocoa. “Sleet outside, fireplace and a hot beverage inside.”

Bucky shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve had better.”

Sam adopted a mock-outraged expression, but before he could expound on it, Steve appeared with a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and sat on the couch, making a Bucky sandwich with Sam.

“Man’s got a sweet tooth,” Steve said, holding out the plate so the others could pluck cookies off it.

Knowing the reaction he’d get, Bucky very deliberately dunked a cookie in his hot cocoa. And grinned when Steve and Sam immediately started mocking him because neither one was a dunker.

Sometimes his life was still hard. Damage had been done to his mind that could never be undone. He had nightmares and bad days. Mostly, though, life was good. It was soft and kind, full of friendship and understanding and laughs and pranks and just living everyday life.

Life was Sam and Steve, representing the present and the past respectively. So different from each other but having become equally dear to Bucky without him realizing it. They knew the difference between cuddle and coddle, knew how to read Bucky’s sometimes mercurial moods, forgave him when he got snappish and mean.

There was real strength in the softness of love.


End file.
